militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Al Martino
| birth_place = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States | death_date = | death_place = Springfield, Pennsylvania, U.S. | genre = Jazz, swing, traditional pop, easy listening | occupation = Singer, actor | years_active = 1948–2009 | label = Capitol }} Al Martino (born Jasper Cini; October 7, 1927 – October 13, 2009) was an American singer and actor. He had his greatest success as a singer between the early 1950s and mid-1970s, being described as "one of the great Italian American pop crooners", |title=Al Martino Biography |first=Steve |last=Huey |publisher=All Media Network |work=AllMusic |accessdate=26 April 2015}} and also became well known as an actor, particularly for his role as singer Johnny Fontane in The Godfather. Early life Jasper "Al" Cini was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. The name Jasper was an anglicisation of his father's name, Gasparino. His parents were immigrants from Abruzzo, Italy, who ran a construction business, and while growing up, he worked alongside his brothers as a bricklayer. He aspired to become a singer, emulating artists such as Al Jolson and Perry Como, and by the success of a family friend, Alfredo Cocozza, who had changed his name to Mario Lanza. Career After serving with the United States Navy in World War II, during which he was part of, and injured in, the Iwo Jima invasion, Cini began his singing career. Encouraged by Lanza, he adopted the stage name Al Martino—based on the name of his good friend Lorraine Cianfrani's (née Losavio) husband Alfred Martin Cianfrani—and began singing in local nightclubs. In 1948, he moved to New York City, recorded some sides for the Jubilee label, and in 1952, won first place on Arthur Godfrey's Talent Scouts television program with a performance of Como's hit "If". As a result, he won a recording contract with the Philadelphia-based independent record label BBS, where he recorded "Here in My Heart". Lanza's label RCA Victor had asked him to record the song, but Martino called and pleaded with him to let Martino's version have a clear run. The song spent three weeks at No. 1 on the US pop charts in June 1952, earning Martino a gold disc, and later in the year, also reached the top of the UK charts. It was number one in the first UK Singles chart, published by the ''New Musical Express'' on November 14, 1952, putting him into the Guinness Book of World Records. "Here in My Heart" remained in the top position for nine weeks in the UK, a record for the longest consecutive run at number one, that has only since been beaten by five other songs."I Believe" (11 weeks), "Cara Mia" (10), "(Everything I Do) I Do It for You" (16), "Love Is All Around" (15), and "Umbrella" (10) The record's success led to a deal with Capitol Records, and he released three more singles: "Take My Heart", "Rachel", and "When You're Mine" through 1953, all of which hit the U.S. top 40. However, his success also attracted the attention of the Mafia, which bought out Martino’s management contract and ordered him to pay $75,000 as a safeguard for their investment. After making a down-payment to appease them, he moved to Britain. His popularity allowed him to continue to perform and record successfully in the UK, headlining at the London Palladium and having six further British chart hits in the period up to 1955, including "Now" and "Wanted". However, his work received no exposure back in the US. In 1958, thanks to the intervention of a family friend, Martino was allowed to return to the U.S. and resume his recording career, but he faced difficulties in re-establishing himself, especially with the arrival of rock and roll. In 1959, Martino signed with 20th Fox Records; his deal scored him two albums, and four singles released, none of which was a major hit. The success of his 1962 album The Exciting Voice of Al Martino secured him a new contract with Capitol, and was followed by a mostly Italian-language album, The Italian Voice of Al Martino, which featured his version of the then internationally popular song "Al Di Là". He also made several high-profile television appearances, helping to re-establish his visibility. In 1963, he had his biggest U.S. chart success with "I Love You Because", a cover of Leon Payne's 1950 country music hit. Arranged by Belford Hendricks, Martino's version went to number three on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 chart, and number one on the Easy Listening chart. The album of the same name went top 10 in the Billboard 200. Martino had four other U.S. top 10 hits in 1963 and 1964 - "Painted, Tainted Rose" (1963), "I Love You More and More Every Day", "Tears and Roses", and "Silver Bells" (all 1964). He also sang the title song for the 1964 film, Hush, Hush, Sweet Charlotte. One of his biggest hits was "Spanish Eyes", achieving several gold and platinum discs for sales. Recorded in 1965, the song reached number five on the UK Singles chart when reissued in 1973. The song, with a tune by Bert Kaempfert originally titled "Moon Over Naples", is among the 50 most-played songs worldwide. In the mid- to late 1960s, the Martino family lived in this house on the corner of Laurel Place and Belmont Drive in Cherry Hill Estates, New Jersey, just down the street from Frankie Avalon. Martino's run of chart success faded after the mid-1960s, although many of his records continued to reach the U.S. Hot 100. Another later hit was a disco version of "Volare", (also known as "Nel blu, Dipinto di Blu"). In 1976, it reached number one on the Italian and Flemish charts, and was in the top 10 in Spain, the Netherlands, and France, as well as in many other European countries. In 1993, Martino recorded a new studio album with German producer Dieter Bohlen (former member of pop duo Modern Talking, producer of international artists such as Chris Norman of Smokie, Bonnie Tyler, Dionne Warwick, Engelbert or Errol Brown of Hot Chocolate). The single "Spanish Ballerina" (written in Bohlen's europop sound) reached number 93 in the German single charts. Apart from singing, Martino played the role of Johnny Fontane in the 1972 film The Godfather, as well as singing the film's theme, "Speak Softly Love". He played the same role in The Godfather Part III and The Godfather Trilogy: 1901–1980. He later returned to acting, playing aging crooner Sal Stevens in the short film Cutout, appearing in film festivals around the world in 2006. Family Martino was married to Judi. He had three children, Alison Martino, Alfred Cini, and Alana Cini; and several grandchildren. Daughter Alison Martino is a writer and television producer of such programs as Mysteries and Scandals and Headliners and Legends. Martino also writes for Los Angeles. Martino is an amateur historian, who launched the organization Vintage Los Angeles in 2010. Vintage Los Angeles is a tribute to the Los Angeles of yore, which has about 250,000 followers on Facebook. Death Martino died from a heart attackAL MARTINOAl Martino on October 13, 2009 at his childhood home in Springfield, Pennsylvania, six days after his 82nd birthday. He was buried at Holy Cross Cemetery in Culver City, California. Awards and honors *2009 — inducted into the Hit Parade Hall of Fame. Partial filmography *''The Godfather'' (1972) - Johnny Fontane *''The Godfather Part III'' (1990) - Johnny Fontane Discography Studio albums *1959: Al Martino *1960: Swing Along With Al Martino *1962: The Exciting Voice of Al Martino (U.S. No. 109) *1962: The Italian Voice of Al Martino (U.S. No. 57) *1963: I Love You Because (U.S. No. 7) *1963: Painted, Tainted Rose (U.S. No. 9) *1963: Love Notes *1964: A Merry Christmas *1964: I Love You More and More Every Day/Tears and Roses (U.S. No. 31) *1964: Living a Lie (U.S. No. 13) *1965: My Cherie (U.S. No. 19) *1965: Somebody Else is Taking My Place (U.S. No. 42) *1965: We Could (U.S. No. 41) *1966: Spanish Eyes (U.S. No. 8) *1966: Think I'll Go Somewhere and Cry Myself to Sleep (U.S. No. 116) *1966: This is Love (U.S. No. 57) *1967: Daddy's Little Girl (U.S. No. 23) *1967: This Love for You (U.S. No. 99) *1967: Mary in the Morning (U.S. No. 63) *1968: Love is Blue (U.S. No. 56) *1968: This is Al Martino (U.S. No. 129) *1969: Jean (U.S. No. 196) *1969: Sausalito (U.S. No. 189) *1970: Can't Help Falling in Love (U.S. No. 184) *1970: My Heart Sings (U.S. No. 172) *1972: Love Theme from 'The Godfather' (U.S. No. 138) *1975: To the Door of the Sun (U.S. No. 129) *1976: In Concert: Recorded With the Edmonton Symphony Orchestra (live) *1976: Sing My Love Songs *1977: Time after time *1978: Al Martino Sings *1978: Al Martino *1982: All of Me *1993: The Voice to Your Heart; produced by Dieter Bohlen in Germany *2006: Come Share the Wine *2011: Thank You Compilations *1968: The Best of Al Martino (U.S. No. 108) *1999: The Legendary Al Martino Singles * A "Spanish Eyes" reached #5 in the UK on re-issue in 1973. * B "I Started Loving You Again" also peaked at #69 on Hot Country Songs. References External links * * * * Category:1927 births Category:2009 deaths Category:Male actors of Italian descent Category:American male singers Category:American male film actors Category:American people of Italian descent Category:Musicians from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Category:American people of Abruzzian descent Category:Traditional pop music singers Category:Crooners Category:Swing musicians Category:Capitol Records artists Category:United States Marines Category:American jazz musicians Category:Jubilee Records artists Category:Singers from Pennsylvania Category:20th-century American singers Category:People from Springfield Township, Delaware County, Pennsylvania